


Back in Time

by askmyknife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marauders' Era, Post-War, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmyknife/pseuds/askmyknife
Summary: A Time Travelling Fanfic: After the second wizarding war has ended, Harry is ready to start a new life. What would happen if suddenly, he is thrown back into the past when his parents were still living? Will he want to change the course of history? He's also not alone in this decision...Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Jade also have a say. [Dramione & Jily] - ANGST.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before you start this fanfic:
> 
> 1\. My OC, Jade Lily Weasley, will be present in this fanfic, although not the main character of this story. She is Ron's adopted sister, parents killed by Voldemort when she was few months old. She is very close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.
> 
> 2\. Although this is post!war, Ron and Hermione are not together. 
> 
> 3\. This is completely AU, of course.

This was to be the best day of Harry’s life. He would marry the woman he loved without fearing her disappearance, or her death. He would be surrounded by his friends and what he called his family, without fearing that they would have to sacrifice themselves for him. 

Because Voldemort was dead. The war was finally over. It had been, since a few months now, to be precise. But it didn’t really feel like it was over. Not just yet. Harry still felt like danger was close by. Or well, he felt like everything was still bound to change. As if the fear of loosing everything was buried inside him so deep that it was still not going away when the sun was shining brighter. 

He stared at his reflection, adjusting his suit when his best mate, Ronald, entered the room with a wide smile.

It was ironic that he was letting him marry his sister, finally. After all, Harry never had it easy with Ron the moment his mate realized that Harry was in love with none other than Jade Lily Weasley.

He remembered well the moment they met – it was on the train, when Jade had been lost and Ron had came looking for her. They had been friends ever since, much like he and Ron did. Jade had been there for everything Harry had been through, and she soon became who Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Instantly after the war ended, Harry proposed. He didn’t want to waste another second away from her, especially since he had almost lost her during the horcrux hunt – and the war.

It left him a bitter taste in the back of his throat, even when he knew she was safe. After all, she had been missing since the inquiry at the Ministry, when the four of them had gone to steal the locket from Dolores Umbridge. She had been taken by none other than Yaxley, whom directly brought her to Voldemort’s headquarters – the Malfoy Manor.

Harry knew he owed Jade’s life to Draco Malfoy. It shocked him to his very core when he learned, months later, when Jade had escaped the Manor to find Harry and Hermione in the Forest of Dean. Indeed, it was then that he learned about Draco Malfoy and who he truly was. Because while Harry had always thought the Slytherin would side with his nemesis, he soon realized that he didn’t do it by choice. Of course, he didn’t brush off every little thing Malfoy had done back in Hogwarts, but he nonetheless acknowledged the lengths to which Malfoy had gone through to help Jade escape.

Hell, now, Jade and him were close. They were still bickering and calling each other ‘Weasel’ and ‘Ferret’ every now and then, but Harry noticed the playful tone in their voices, as opposed to the hatred they once shared for one another.

Needingless to say, things had changed during the war. And while many said it was for the better, Harry couldn’t forget the deaths that it caused. He still dreamed of it at night, not that he mentioned it to everyone. He normally would always tell Jade, after all she was the one he always went to back in 5th year when he had those nightmares about Cedric’s death. But even then, he couldn’t. Because he knew that she could have been killed too. He knew that she would have risked her life and wouldn’t have minded dying for him.

Perhaps marrying her would make her not want to do such a sacrifice anymore. Not that Harry was looking forward to the next threat, but he was unable to believe it was over yet. Perhaps it was because he had lived under threat for most of his life, and he didn’t know what it was to have a normal day. To wake up and not wonder about who’s out to get you this time. 

It all felt illusory.

However, he hoped that after this day he’d be able to move on. Getting married was the first step, finishing their last year of tuition at Hogwarts was the next. They would start about a month from now, and while Harry wasn’t as excited as Hermione to attend classes, he was looking forward to start new. 

Today was the first day of his new life.

That, it sure was.

***

“Harry…” Hermione began with her wary tone, before she swallowed hard. Her violet dress fit her perfectly, after all she was to be the maid of honor. 

However, when Harry studied her, he noticed she didn’t seem happy, but worried. He knew that look. He knew it all too well. 

“What is it?” he asked perhaps a bit to harsh, but he knew what that look meant, and he wasn’t ready to hear it, whatever it was. Not on his wedding day. He had waited for this moment for long enough.

“She’s….She’s gone. Jade is gone.” She stammered, making him instantly frown.

“Where is gone to?” He asked calmly, not trying to over-react. Perhaps Hermione simply couldn’t find her. Perhaps Jade had apparated somewhere because she had forgotten something and she could come right back.

Right?

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Ron raised his voice, worry underlying his tone. “Bloody hell, don’t tell me-“ he stopped himself, looking at Harry before he composed himself. “Who’s the last person who talked to her?” 

“Me!” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at Ronald. “You think I let her alone for even one min-“ she began before she widened her eyes in absolute terror, Hermione remaining silent.

“Well? What is it, Hermione?” Harry asked, trying not to worry. Trying not to jump to conclusions. 

“Draco.” She mouthed. “Malfoy.” She said aloud. “Malfoy is the one who saw her last! Oh, I should have known better than to let him-“ she began rambling about how he had asked just for a minute with the bride and said it was important and rather crucial, and since she had been taken away by Molly who wanted to discuss some final details, Malfoy had been able to get inside the room without Hermione even able to stop him.

“Do you mean she…left with Malfoy?” Harry asked, blinking. 

“Bloody hell!” Ron exclaimed, unable to let Hermione reply. “He took her! Don’t you see? This was a scheme! Oh, I will kill this, this obnoxious-“

“Ron, don’t be ridiculous. If Malfoy had wanted to hurt us he could have done so any other day these past few months. He lives with us, remember?” he spoke, relating facts. “He could have bloody well killed us in our sleep.”

Indeed, much to his dismay, Draco lived with them. Both his parents had died during the war, and he was to be sent to Azkaban. However, since Jade went to his trial to prove his innocence and how he had helped her escape Voldemort, he was not to be put into Azkaban. Of course, he would have to serve many ‘’community service” hours to repay what he had done, but at least, he would still be able to finish his tuition and then be a part of the community, unlike many other Death Eaters. 

Ron grumbled. “Right. I still don’t trust the damn ferret! If he had not saved Jade, I would never even consider letting him sleep in the same-“

“Will you please stop? Whining about Malfoy isn’t going to solve anything! We need to find Jade!” Hermione sighed. 

Harry nodded. “She’s right, Ron.”

“Then what are we doing here? She could be back to whatever room she’s supposed to be by now.” Ron suggested. 

Harry agreed. 

The trio thus rushed out and then Hermione lead them, until she stopped abruptly in front of a door, turning around to face Harry with unease. “Harry…it isn’t good luck if you see the bride before-“

“Hermione, honestly, I think at this point it really doesn’t matter.” He replied, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Jade was missing, and Hermione was worried about such details?

She nodded before she opened the room, but it was empty. She pressed her lips together nervously, unable to even look at Harry. What if Jade truly had left? What if she didn’t want to be with Harry anymore?

She didn’t want to see Harry having to face that possibility. He had been through too much. 

“Harry…”she began with the same tone she had when she first talked to Harry that day, but he didn’t want to hear it. He was able to see with his very own eyes that the place where his bride should be, she was not.

“Hermione…” Ron began, tilting his head as he looked at the ground a few meters away with curiosity. “What’s this?” 

“What are you talking about?” she instantly replied with a hint of annoyance. What could he possibly be worried about, other than Jade’s disappearance?

“Come here, you’ll see for yourself!” 

She sighed before she walked to Ron’s location, soon followed by Harry. The lot was staring at a mechanical device that seemed to have been broken, either manually or with magic. Considering how much noise it was making and how it seemed to be sending magic impulses into thin air, the golden trio assumed it was a magical device.

“Is that…a watch?” Ron suggested, narrowing his eyebrows before he crouched down to pick it up, having done the deed before he could hear Hermione shouting at him not to touch it with round, terrified widened eyes. 

Because the moment Ronald touched the device, the three of them disappeared. 

***

The moment the trio opened their eyes they realized they were not at the Burrow anymore. Far from it. Instead, they were in Hogwarts, in a room the three of them could only think of it as the Room of Requirement.

Which made no sense at all. Wouldn’t they be able to enter the room, after the Fiendfyre that Goyle had created in the room? 

That was what the three of them were thinking.

“Are we…in Hogwarts?” Ron mumbled, looking up at the ceiling before he was violently hit by Hermione. “Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“This is all your fault! You touched the watch! You shouldn’t-“

“Did we apparate here?” Harry then asked, regretting his words immediately when he noticed the glare Hermione gave him. “I know, I know, we can’t apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but maybe this was a portkey?”

“It wasn’t a portkey.” Hermione grumbled before she reached to pick up the watch. “Now it’s even more broken! Good job, Ronald.”

“Hey! I was only picking it up!” he defended himself.

Harry tilted his head as he watched the magical object, squinting slightly. “Wasn’t this the watch Dumbledore gave Jade the moment he died?”

Hermione and Ron stopped bickering, the two of them staring at the watch. “Blimey, Harry…You’re right! But I thought she had lost it…”

“In the Malfoy Manor. She had lost it in the Manor, when she had been kidnapped. They took it from her. Who’s to say Malfoy didn’t keep it and suddenly brought it back to her?” Harry suggested.

“Bloody hell! But why would he bring her here?” Ron narrowed his eyebrows, completely confused.

“To bring her far away from me and make sure she couldn’t apparate back at the Burrow, perhaps? I don’t know, Ron, but-“

“This makes perfect sense!” Ron exclaimed in realization before he frowned deeply. “I should have known this git wanted to-“

Hermione interjected Ron. “Stop, stop, stop! We are in the Room of Requirement. This location doesn’t even appear in the Marauder’s Map, or any other map. A portkey could not have brought us here. I have read about magical devices of transportation and this is definitely not one. It would have been activated long ago before-“

“What if Malfoy activated it?” suggested Harry.

“He could, but it could not have lead us here! Besides, if Jade and Draco used it, it would have stayed here, and not have been brought back to the Burrow. This is not a portkey. I don’t know what it is, but-“

“How about we go out and find out, then?” Harry urged, after all worry was beginning to strike him more and more. If Jade was actually back at the Burrow and this was all a misunderstanding, what was he doing here, in Hogwarts? He’d never make it back in time for the wedding.

Hermione and Ron nodded. “Let’s go.” She said, before she headed out of the room.

Only, the moment they entered the Hogwarts halls of the Sixth Floor, they recognized absolutely no one. The robes was slightly different, and even the castle seemed different. Something was definitely going on.

It was when Hermione almost bumped into a Gryffindor Prefect that she knew there was a problem. This guy was not anyone she knew, and thus how could have he become a prefect?

“Harry..Ron…Something is going on here…” she whispered to them as they walked through the crowd, worry underlying her tone. 

“Why is there students in the middle of the summer?” Ron then asked, frowning.

How could she not have thought of that! Ron was absolutely right! There were not students in Hogwarts in the middle of the summer.

“Excuse me-“ Hermione began, stopping one Hufflepuff, who stared at her as if she had grown two heads. “But what day is it?” 

“Friday, why?” the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I meant of the month.” She specified, making him look at her even more strangely.

“October 2nd.” He replied before he walked past her.

“How rude!” she said, frowning as she walked away with her friends.

“Hermione...”

“Did you see how rude he was? He-“

“Hermione! He said October 2nd!” Ron pointed out. 

“He did, Hermione. He said October 2nd.” Harry noted. “And I think he was looking at us this way because we are wearing clothes for a wedding.”

Hermione blushed hardly, pressing her lips together nervously before she grabbed both of their arms and pushed them aside to the girl’s bathroom.

“Why does it always have to be the girl’s bathroom?” Ron whined.

Hermione glared at him before she took her wand. A moment later, they were wearing Gryffindor robes, or well, they appeared to be.

“What did you just do?” Ron instantly asked.

“I made a perception spell so everyone thinks we are wearing Gryffindor robes. Have you not learned anything in Charms class, Ronald?” she retorted. 

Ron and Harry exchanged a knowing look before she grumbled again. 

“What are we going to do?” she lamented.

“Well, we should learn what year it is, maybe?” Ron suggested.

“You think we are in another year?” Harry asked.

“Have you recognized anyone? Not me! So I’m pretty sure we’re in the future or the past, yeah.”

“Ron is right, Harry…” Hermione bit her lip. She knew this meant that there was no way a wedding could happen today. Of course, that wasn’t what either of them were worried about. The more pressing issue was finding Jade in the first place. Still, Hermione knew how important it was to him, to mark the start of a new, peaceful life.

“We need to find Jade.” Harry finally said, the two others nodding. 

However, that task was easier said than done. The moment the trio exited the bathroom and walked through the hallways of Hogwarts to get to the Gryffindor Common Room, they realized it probably was time for classes.

“We should wait in the Great Hall.” Ron suggested.

“We should find Dumbledore! We’ll have clearer answers from him.” Hermione suggested, before the two turned at Harry, visibly asking him to choose which option was better.

“Seeing Dumbledore seems a better idea, sorry Ron.” 

Hermione grinned victoriously. “If I recall correctly…” she began, turning around and bumping into none other than…

Jade.

Hermione gaped at her, noticing she was proudly wearing the Gryffindor robes, and not a bridal dress.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m late for class.” She said before she ran from them, as if she had never met them in her entire life.

Indeed, she had stared right through them as if they were mere strangers. They didn’t even have time to say her name that she was already gone, not letting any of the three to digest her presence here. 

“She…She doesn’t seem to remember us…Does she?” Ron mumbled.

Harry didn’t speak, he only followed the path Jade had taken, to be stopped by Hermione who ultimately grabbed his arm.

“Harry…We should go see Dumbledore…He’ll know what to do…” 

Harry knew she was right. But he didn’t want to believe it. How could he believe that his fiancée didn’t even know who he was, on the day of their wedding? They clearly had travelled in time, but there was no one to answer them about where, why, and how. 

Or well, that was what they thought. 

“You three.'' Said a voice behind them, making the trio ultimately turn around to face none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Was it Harry’s mind that was playing tricks on him, or was Malfoy wearing Gryffindor robes? 

''Of course I should have known you would follow.'' The pale boy said.

''You mean you remember us?'' Hermione stammered, blinking.

''Of course I remember. Jade doesn't, but I bloody well do.'' he growled lowly.

Harry stared at him, this was how he was going to get his answers!

''Tell us what you know. How long have you been here? How did this happen? Why-'' Harry began, Draco rolling his eyes.

''Not even starting with a 'How are you, Malfoy? How was it to spend a month in the past without knowing what you were doing here?'' 

''You've been here for a MONTH?'' Ron immediately asked, widening his eyes in terror.

''Why yes, Weasel. Time flies by.''

''But how? How did you open the watch?'' Hermione then asked, wanting to obviously know the magic behind all this.

''Jade and I were fighting. Then it just swallowed us here, and she forgot everything.'' he shrugged. 

''I knew you had something to do with Jade's disappearance! You bloody-'' Ron began, fuming, before he was stopped by Harry.

Of course he was as worried and as annoyed as Ron was. Worse, even. And if Malfoy had something to do with Jade leaving her own wedding, the Slytherin would regret it. Really regret it. 

But, if Malfoy's words were true and Jade didn't remember them as opposed to him, they couldn't afford to turn their backs against Malfoy, as tempting as it sounded.

''Calm down, Ron.'' Harry thus said, before shifting his attention to Malfoy.

''Yes, calm down, Weasel.'' Draco replied with a hint of a smirk, making Harry ultimately roll his eyes.

‘'What were you fighting about?'' Harry asked calmly, feeling himself tense nonetheless.

''I don't think you want to hear it, Scarhead. Besides, it's irrelevant now. She doesn't remember the lot of you, or the fact that she was about to get married.'' he wrinkled his nose, showing how he had been against the idea from the beginning. 

Ron growled. ''Malfoy I swear to Merlin if you don't tell us what happened I will-''

''You will what, Weasel?'' Draco glared at him. ''Fine, if you so want to hear it. I was questioning Jade about her decision to marry you so quickly.''

''You were jealous! You git'' Ron immediately replied.

Draco almost gagged, visibly disgusted by Ron's words. ''Are you blood mad? She's my sister!''

His words made both Harry and Hermione stare at him in obvious confusion. They couldn't understand what he was going on about, or if they truly heard his words. Or if it was a bloody joke. Then again, when you came down to it, Jade did look a lot like Draco. She had pale skin, piercing eyes, had a petite frame and was Draco’s height. As for the hair, it was more golden than Draco’s, but they were both blondes. 

Ron, on the other hand, was completely furious, not seeing any ressemblance. ''Jade's not your sister!'' he retorted.

''Right. I forgot you all don't know the very truth.'' Draco snickered. ''And I don't think any of you is ready to hear it.''

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry. ''Are you hearing what he's saying?'' he spoke before his ears turned red, the redhead glaring at Draco the moment his blue eyes crossed his. ''You ferret, you will tell us what you have done to Jade because I'm not buying anything you are saying!''

''Ron, but he said Jade doesn't remember-'' Hermione attempted to say, only to be interrupted by Malfoy.

''Yes, Weasel. Listen to your little girlfriend, she's smarter than you. She listens when I speak.'' He snickered, visibly getting on Ron's nerves.

''Oh shut up, Malfoy.'' he snarled. 

''Malfoy.'' Harry spoke in a calmer tone, although his jaw was clearly tense. ''Whatever you have to say, say it. Before I let Ron actually attack you.''

Draco laughed. ''Should I be afraid?''

Hermione decided to speak. ''You're making us loose time, Malfoy! We're obviously in another time line and we need to get back home as soon as possible!''

''Because you think I haven't tried that?'' Draco rolled his eyes. ''Granger, you're underestimating my capacities.''

''You've given me no reason not to think otherwise.'' She squinted.

''Enough!'' Harry raised his voice. ''Enough, all of you.” He paused. “Malfoy. Where are we?''

''In Hogwarts. Of course. In 1977.'' He crossed his arms over his chest. ''I assume you all know what this means.''

Harry blinked, staring at Malfoy as if he had grown a second head. ''My parents...'' he mouthed, speechless.''That's right, Potter. Your parents are here. Isn't it ironic? I certainly think it is. You want to know what is really happening, Potter? We came back in time. I don't know who had the bloody idea to play with my life but it certainly changed everything. You see, I was born in 1960. Crazy, right? And Jade is my twin sister. And for the love of Merlin, Weasel, stop staring at me like that. You think I'm inventing this? Bloody Dumbledore went back in time, in 1960, with his stupid watch to snatch me and Jade from our parents when we were infants and brought us back in the future, in 1980, to make everyone think we were born that year. My father is a muggleborn so obviously he was killed by Voldemort during the war. How did I end up a Malfoy? My mother's best friend was Narcissa Malfoy - ain't that ironic? And so she was my godmother. As for Jade, I think you all know who her godparents were.'' 

The trio stared at him in obvious confusion, clearly unable to make sense of everything he said. Could he even prove this? Then again, they were in no position not to trust him. They were clearly in the past, or future.

''Go on.'' Harry finally said, clenching his fist. If Malfoy was lying…

''Apparently the old wizard had learned about a prophecy. That twins born in August were to be transported to the future, 20 years later. Obviously, that was us.'' He rolled his eyes.

''I don't believe it.'' Ron voiced in a low tone, staring at the ground.

''You're going to bloody well have to! As I said, Jade doesn't remember the last years she spent born in 1980. All she remembers is her life before Dumbledore decided to change everything like he was some kind of God who had the bloody right to-''

''There must be a way to make her remember.'' Hermione said, swallowing hard.

''Oh, I've tried. But it appears I'm the only one who remembers both lives, thank you very much.'' 

''What about Dumbledore? Can't he do something?'' Harry asked.

''No. He refuses. He says that if we are back in time at this very moment, there's a good reason. This damn man-''

Harry looked at Hermione. “We need to find Jade, surely-“

“Oh, no, you aren’t.” Draco replied, laughing sarcastically. “You really think you lot can come into her life just like this? You need new names. New identities. And Potter you need a good reason to look like your father, because you look at lot like the bloke.” 

Harry growled. “Don’t call my father a bloke.” He muttered.

“Relax, Scarhead. He’s my friend, it’s not like I’m actually insulting him.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“What?” the trio said in unison, completely bewildered by Draco’s words. 

Draco frowned. “Right. I wasn’t finished, before you all so rudely interrupted me.” He began. “Guess what, Potter? I’m a marauder.” He said with a smirk. “Surprising, isn’t it? That all this time, I was actually friends with your father. I assume you already know what marauders are. I’ve seen you lot with the map around the castle, not that I knew what it was for until a month ago.”

“You are what?” Harry asked, anger underlying his tone.

“By Merlin, are you deaf? I’m a marauder. An animagus. So is Jade, by the way.” 

“Let me guess, you’re a ferret?” Ron spoke, crossing his arms over his chest with an air of superiority. 

Draco immediately glared at him. “And what are you? Nothing, that’s right. You’re just a ginger with no soul.” 

“Oh shut it-“

“Enough!” Harry said again, glaring at Ron and Draco. “Can we act civilized for one moment? My supposed-to-be wife doesn’t even remember me and is apparently Malfoy’s twin sister, so if there is anyone who should be mad here, it’s me, so Ron, you will shut up, and Malfoy, you will talk. Go on. Is there anything else we need to know?” he asked, his jaw tensing even more he thought his jaw would break altogether. 

Draco snorted. “Supposed-to-be wife.” He repeated Harry’s words. “I think you should forget your engagement, Potter.” He said. “How can I put this? Jade is…involved.” 

“Involved with what?” Harry immediately asked.

“With who, you should ask. Do you really want to know? It might change how you…view this particular person.” Draco said with amusement in his tone, earning a slap from Hermione on his shoulder, making him immediately recoil and frown at the brunette. “What was that for?” 

“How can you say things like this like you enjoy it?!” she exclaimed.

“Because I do enjoy it, that much is obvious. You see, Granger, I enjoy irony.” 

The next moment he was receiving a well-deserved punch in the face from Harry, whom had done his best so far to keep his cool, but obviously couldn’t anymore. 

Draco bled instantly and cursed him, completely mad. “What is your sodding problem, Potter?” he muttered. “What a way to show gratitude, when I’m basically the reason you’re born.” 

“What did you just say?” Harry immediately asked, his fist prepared to punch him again.

Draco wiped the blood from his nose, glaring at the wizard. 

“You heard me right, Potter. I’m the reason you’re born.”


	2. A month ago

Draco groaned as he woke up from a bed that was certainly not his. He felt nauseous, disoriented, and clearly confused. The last thing he remembered was giving Jade the watch she had been ripped from in the Malfoy Manor when she had been kidnapped. He had not been able to find it until now, on Jade’s wedding, which was rather curious. 

Some things are meant to happen at certain times, he presumed.

He only learned that it had belonged to Dumbledore the moment Jade saw the watch, and the moment she touched it, they disappeared into oblivion.

Clearly, something had happened. Being that Draco was now in a bed, he reasoned that he must have dreamed of it all. However, as his eyes scanned the room he was in, he realized well that he was not at the Burrow at all. There were many beds in the room with him, all their sheets being bright red and gold, as well as everything else in the damn place.

Who had such awful taste? He thought to himself, standing from the bed he had been lying in. It was worse than the god-awful orange that painted the Weasel’s bedroom in the Burrow.

He realized quickly that he was not the only one asleep, far from it. Many boys were sound asleep beside him, making him frown. Just where was he? He couldn’t recognize any of the faces.

As he sat up on the bed he realized one thing. He was wearing a red flannel pyjama, one he was certain he did not own. He wrinkled his nose, what was this even about?

He stood up and then his feet bumped into a suitcase that could only belong to him, being that it was written very clearly Draco M-

He stopped breathing.

It wasn’t written Draco Malfoy.

It was written Draco Anderson.

Who the bloody hell was Draco Anderson? Draco knew no pureblood with that last name.

He did a quick search through the suitcase to find Gryffindor Robes and a wand, and he wrinkled his nose. This was not his wand, nor were the robes his. Why would he have Gryffindor robes?

Why would he have any Hogwarts robes at all?

He scanned the room, and reached to the conclusion that he was in the Gryffindor dormitory. That was the only thing that made sense. 

But how had he arrived here?

With much reluctance he changed into his robes, knowing well that if he went anywhere with that flannel red pyjama he would curse himself. It was horrid, he couldn’t be seen with those.

Not that the Gryffindor Robes were much better, alas.

He quickly walked downstairs and realized he was in none other than the Gryffindor Common Room. It must be. Red and gold were everywhere. It was warm, welcoming, and rather bizarre. Very different looking than the Slytherin Common Room, that was certain.

“Draco!” a female voice said, making him jerk around to face none other than a red-head. He did not recognize her. Hell, he never saw this woman anywhere. She did have something familiar about her, but he could not recall what it was.

“Yes…?” he replied. Clearly, the woman knew him.

“Were are your books?” she said as she looked down at his empty hands. “We have Advanced Arithmancy in a few minutes!”

“They were in my suitcase.” Another voice said, one rather familiar to Draco.

Jade.

She handed him the books with a smile, before the red-head sighed in relief.

“Let’s go before the professor gives us a detention! I can’t believe I agreed to wait for you to go.” The red-head said.

Jade snorted. “Lily, no one would ever give you a detention.”

Lily, Draco mentally repeated in his mind. He heard this name before. Where? He had no idea.

“Come on, Draco, are you coming?” Jade urged him, her eyes clearly saying they had to go before Lily would chop their heads.

“Why are we the only ones awake?” Draco then asked, thinking that this was an easy question. He’d ease through it. Clearly, Jade didn’t seem at all bothered by what was happening, neither did she seem to question her presence in Hogwarts at this time and place, when she should be marrying sodding Potter.

He had always been against this rushed wedding, but he knew Jade was looking forward to it. What game was she playing? 

Or was he still dreaming? If so, why did he feel like he had complete control over his actions? The setting was too real, too. 

“Remus is already there, I bet. And James and Sirius refused to take the class, because they needed their beauty sleep.” She replied, rolling her eyes in obvious annoyance. “And Peter is too stupid to take those classes, you know that.”

Remus. Sirius. Peter.

Now those names were awfully familiar. Remus Lupin, the teacher he had in third year. Sirius Black, his cousin to the second degree. Peter Pettigrew, whom had been a loyal, yet filled with fear, servant to the Dark Lord.

This couldn’t be.

Jade was talking about them?

“Jade, wait.” He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the Common Room, Lily already gone. Perfect.

“What is it, Draco?” she asked, sighing. 

“Well.” He began, unsure how to word his sentence. If she didn’t recall the wedding, it perhaps wasn’t a good idea to ask directly what had happened at the wedding.

Potter! He had to mention Potter! Perhaps scarhead had done something for this to happen.

Or maybe it was just a dream. Draco had trouble believing that option.

“What about Potter?” he thus asked. 

There. 

Jade narrowed her eyebrows. “I just told you James refused to take the class. Are you alright, Draco?” 

He gaped at her, eyes widened. James Potter. She was talking about James Potter. How could he have not made the link? He knew James Potter, he was Harry’s father. Everyone knew that. Snape had mentioned him quite enough, and how he despised him.

“You know what?” Draco coughed. “I don’t feel too good. I think I’m going to go back to bed, won’t hurt if I miss a class.” He shrugged. “Don’t make…Lily, wait any longer.”

Jade was clearly not believing him. He knew that look well enough. “Fine. You do sound…odd. I’ll see you in the Great Hall.” She said before she took off, leaving Draco to himself.

He didn’t know what to think.

***

Draco had paced in the Gryffindor Common Room for hours, trying to make sense of the information he had gathered. First, Jade didn’t seem to question anything that was happening. She didn’t seem to remember Harry, either. When he had evoked the Potter name, she had thought of James, his father.

Were they truly in the past? There was something awfully odd about it. How could they had travelled to the past? They had no time turner. Besides, could a time turner even bring them back that far into the past? And how was it that Draco remembered everything, and Jade nothing? And how was it that she knew everything about the past, and he had no clue? Yet, from what he could deduce, he was a part of their group. 

How bloody odd. 

Also, there was the matter of him being a Gryffindor. How did that happen? Draco wasn’t brave. Granted, he was arrogant and stubborn like Gryffindors were, but brave? Draco was a coward, on the contrary. He refused to step up to Voldemort, despite how he hated the Dark Wizard because of how he had corrupted his father. He could bring up every excuse about how it was to save his parents, but he knew that if he had been a Gryffindor, he would have done no such thing, he would have sacrificed himself for the good cause, like every bloody stupid Gryffindor does.

And that wasn’t Draco, at all.

This made absolutely no sense. If he was correct, his parents would have graduated last year, or would graduate this year, maybe. How could he be in the same timeline as his parents, whom had not conceived him yet? How could he be a part of a past? Being transported to the past was one thing, but this Lily person sure knew who he was, and she certainly did not seem to come from the future. 

This made absolutely no sense at all.

It was giving Draco a headache, and by the time he was done trying to wrap his mind around it, the Common Room started to be filled with other Gryffindors, none of which Draco recognized. Not that he should have known everyone in Gryffindor at any time of his life, but if he had been in his own time, he would have recognized at least a few of them. 

This was a disaster, if anything.

“Ah-ha! Knew you wouldn’t want to go to that stupidly, numbingly-boring class.” Exclaimed a voice behind Draco, making the blonde turn around abruptly.

He gaped at the Gryffindor who had spoken, Draco unable to believe what, or rather who, he was seeing. 

James Potter stood before him, with his robes all crooked and messy hair. Even if Draco had never met him before, he knew who he was. It was clear. He looked exactly like Potter, if it wasn’t for the scar. They had practically the same round glasses, the same hair, and the same face.

Okay, maybe not that much. But they did look alike, that much was certain. If Draco wasn’t mistaken, James was a bit taller, and had different eyes. That, he noticed. 

“You okay, mate?” James asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde before he let himself fall on the red leather couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. 

“Huh, yeah. I just didn’t get up on time for the class. Who wants to wake at insane hours for Arithmancy?” Draco wrinkled his nose. 

James snorted. “That’s right. It’s a useless class, trust me.”

Another Gryffindor arrived behind James and laughed. “Oh sod off, Prongs. If you were clever enough you would have taken the class to stare at Evans’ hair.” 

“Shut up, Padfoot.” James scowled.

Padfoot. 

He had heard that name coming from either Lupin or Snape, late at night. Of course, Draco had not been spotted by either professor, the two being always overly busy looking for damn Potter wandering around into the night.

If Remus was in class, and this was James, Padfoot had to be Sirius. Draco had met Peter, and clearly, this was not him. The Gryffindor before him stood tall, with long hair down to his shoulder, and was actually pulling it off, not that Draco would mention it. 

“Now, now, I believe a good breakfast is in order.” Padfoot suggested, kicking James’ feet off of the table. 

“Where’s wormtail?” Prongs asked.

Sirius shrugged. “Probably trying to get off the tickling wax I put all over him this morning when I woke up?” 

James laughed. “Good one, Sirius.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. He knew about those, and it was horrid to take it off. It could take hours, if not days. And during the whole time, you were tickled and laughed uncontrollably. Not that it ever happened to him, thankfully. 

The two Gryffindors were already at the door, while Draco had not moved one inch. “You coming?” James asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Absolutely.” Draco said as he followed the two, James still staring at him with suspicion. 

“There’s something you’re hiding from us.” James finally said when they arrived at the table, sitting across from Draco, beside Sirius. “Spit it off. Is it about Evans?” 

He was tempted to ask who Evans was, but it would perhaps only make it more obvious that Draco was not at all in the right place, or time. 

He thus shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re going on about, Prongs.” He said. 

“So?” James insisted. “Did you tell it to Evans?” 

Draco looked away, filling his glass with pumpkin juice. “Tell what?” 

“You were supposed to tell her about my latest Quidditch moves! Come on, we talked about this. Jade refuses to let a good word for me to Evans, you know how she is. You were supposed to tell her. Did you tell?” James asked, very insistent. 

Draco remained silent. Did he tell? He had no recollection of his past in this timeline, so how in the bloody hell was he supposed to know the answer to that?

It didn’t help when Sirius started laughing about it. “Look at him. He didn’t do it.”

James frowned. “You wanker! Don’t tell me you fell for Evans?! If so, you are officially going against the Marauders pact of-“

It was Draco’s turn to frown. “Are you bloody out of your mad? I didn’t fall for Evans. I don’t fall for people, much less the woman you’re obviously obsessed with.” He replied, rolling his eyes. 

James squinted. “Are you absolutely certain? She has her ways, with her hair…” 

Draco turned to Sirius. “Make him shut up about Evans. What is it even about her hair?” he snarled, turning to James. “Get a grip, honestly. It’s pathetic.”

James gaped at him, before Sirius bursted into laughter. He patted James’ back, unable to stop laughing. “Oh, the truth in those words! Honestly Prongs, Evans is hot and all, but this is seventh year. You can get all the ladies! Forget about Evans.”

James rolled his eyes, shoving Sirius off of him. “Indeed, this is Seventh Year. This is my last year to prove to Evans that I am not the idiot she believes me to be. Either you help me, or you shut up.” 

Draco snorted. “Right. Good luck with that.” He said before he took a bite of his meal.

Sirius sighed, lifting his arms in the air, resigning. “I give up! You can chase after Evans all you want, I’ll go have my fun with the ladies.” He chuckled before he turned to see a group of girls giggling, walking their way. “Speaking of which..”he began, smirking.

“Good morning!” they said in unison, giggling before they gave the three of them sheets of paper written HOMECOMING DANCE in moving letters. “As a part of the Muggle Studies class, we are hosting a homecoming dance! They are very popular in Muggle culture.” They explained, before moving on, leaving the three the time to read everything that was said on the paper.

Draco frowned. Was this a bloody joke? 

“Perfect!” James said, raising from his seat, holding the paper with victory. “I will go to the dance with Evans! Oh, she’ll love it. It’s a muggle dance. Perfect, perfect, perfect.” 

“Sit down, Prongs. You’re making a fool of yourself.” Sirius noted. “But, I have to admit, great plan. That is, if Evans actually accept to go with you.”

“Oh, she will. I’ll find a way. Who are you going to go with?” James then asked.

Sirius smirked. “I’ll take note of every lady who asks me and then we’ll all see who is the prettiest, and I’ll go with her.”

He seemed rather content with his decision about this dance, the smirk playing on his lips until he heard the words from the fellow Gryffindors, seated only a few inches away. 

“I know just who to ask.” A male blonde said. “I’ll ask Jade. Did you see how she-“

“No you’re not.” Sirius immediately responded, staring at him. 

“Excuse me?” the blonde replied, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. “We all know she’s not going to ask you, Black.” He said with a smirk.

“And who said I wouldn’t ask her? She’ll never choose your ugly face instead of mine, Branson.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Branson replied, rolling his eyes before he gathered his books and left with his friend. 

Sirius snorted. “What a tosser.” 

“He’s got a point.” James said, in between two mouthful. “She’d never ask you.”

“Oh, I was only playing him.” Sirius shrugged. “Seriously, Draco, tell me you don’t want this tosser to go out with your sister.”

Draco had been rather busy thinking and eating until this point, the blonde taking a sip of his pumpkin juice when Sirius had spoken. He immediately spit it, literally choking on the juice. “What?!” he replied in between two loud coughs. 

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Seriously, mate, something’s wrong with you.”

“Even if Draco would approve of him, I certainly don’t.” James pointed out, eating still. “Branson’s a sodding idiot. He tried asking out Evans a year ago.”

“What if Jade says yes to him? Y’know, she says she is clever and all, but we never know, in these female brains.” Sirius declared. “Perhaps I should take the matter into my hands, to protect her, of course.”

Draco snorted, trying to stay in the conversation. “She’ll never say yes to him. He’s not his type. Although she does seem to like tossers.” He said, unable to wrap his head around the fact that Jade was supposed to be his sister?! How was that possible? Draco didn’t know how, but he certainly would have to figure it all out. Because truth was, the more he was spending time in the past, the more it was started to give him a headache. 

“Then that settles it. I should take this into my own hands.” Sirius declared.

James squinted. “No.”

“What?! You prefer that she goes with Branson?” 

“I don’t think she will allow you to choose for her, she’s pretty stubborn, she’ll most likely decide her-“ Draco began, but he realized rapidly that the two were not listening to him. 

“I don’t trust you with Jade. She’s clever enough to refuse to go with Branson. She’ll probably go with her favorite book, and spend the whole night talking to it.” 

Draco laughed. He couldn’t believe James’ words, but boy, they were accurate. If there was anyone Draco knew that was as obsessed with books as Granger was, it was Jade. 

Whom was apparently his sister. 

He couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

At all. 

“Oh really?” Sirius challenged his best mate. “You know who else will be doing that? Evans. Have you noticed how those two have become close? I wouldn’t be surprised if Evans refused to go with you, to go to the dance with Jade and their books with sniff them all night long.” He voiced. “Of course, that problem would be solved if I would take Jade to the dance. Nothing will happen, Prongs, you know she’s like m’boy.” 

James squinted, unconvinced. However, since it involved Evans, he considered Sirius’ point. Those two had become close, especially this past summer. Considering the two would be taking multiple advances classes with Draco, the three of them had spent a great deal of their summer already studying for their classes – hence why James had kept bothering Draco this whole time to tell good words about him to Evans – and now, the two would most likely always be together, being always in the same classes and all.

As Draco watched the two he couldn’t believe how he was sitting right in front of Sirius and James. They were both dead. Yet, they were talking to him, and right now, they were very alive. Not thinking that Voldemort would come soon and destroy all of their lives. Not thinking that their friend, Peter, would make it all happen. 

It gave him a headache, even worse than before.

He was supposed to be their friends. James and Sirius certainly treated him like one. He was supposed to be Jade’s brother, for Merlin’s sake! Yet? He was no such thing. He was Draco Malfoy, the one who became a Death Eater and failed to kill Dumbledore because he didn’t have it in him. 

He felt nauseous again, and the next thing he knew, he was falling from his seat, unconscious.


	3. A month ago, part 2

It had all been a dream. Decidedly. When Draco woke up in what seemed like an infirmary bed, he concluded that this madness had been a dream.

Only, when he opened his eyes, he quickly realized he was not alone. He was surrounded by Sirius, James, and what he assumed to be Peter Pettigrew, the small, round Gryffindor gesticulating beside Sirius, rubbing his arm like his life depended on it.

It had not been a dream.

''If you can't handle the tickling wax, Peter, you can always ask Pomfrey to remove it.'' Sirius said with a smirk.

''Shut up! I don't need help.'' the small boy growled, making Sirius laugh all the more.

''Draco!'' a female voice then said, rushing to his bed.

Jade.

She was followed by Remus, Draco assumed. He was pale, and had important scars on his face that belonged to Draco's professor Lupin, back in third year. This had to be him, no doubt. 

''Are you alright?'' she asked, worried, before she violently hit Sirius in the arm, making him wince. ''What did you do this time?''

''Ouch. I don't know whether I should be hurt about you hitting me or you thinking I purposely made my mate unconscious.'' 

''It's not him, Jade.'' Draco sighed, sitting up on his bed before he frowned at everyone. ''What are you all doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?'' 

''You fainted, mate. In front of everyone. We had to take you out of there, incognito.  
Not sure it worked...'' James wrinkled his nose.

''You put something in his pumpkin juice to have a good laugh, admit it.'' Jade glared at Sirius.

''Why me?! I did no such thing. But if something of the sort had happened to our friend here, it could have been James' doing as well. Why must you conclude it was me?'' Sirius retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

''Because you're an arse! James is better than this.'' she squinted.

James grinned. ''Make sure to mention it to Evans.''

''Please don't.'' Draco voiced, wrinkling his nose with disgust. ''I swear, if I fainted it's because you talk too much about her.'' 

But Sirius ignored him, the tall Gryffindor staring at Jade. ''Such an accusatory tone! Are you still mad at me for saving you from this Wilkins this summer, Jadey?''

''Don't call me that.'' she hissed. ''You humiliated me! Telling Wilkins I am a boy and I don't have lady parts so he should run for his life? Really? You think I'd forget that?''

''You did what?'' Draco asked, staring at Sirius, before he laughed uncontrollably. 

Perhaps not the best way to keep his cover and act normally, but he couldn't help himself. He could picture it all, perhaps because he had been there, even if he didn't remember. It surely was a good laugh, and Draco was staring to appreciate Sirius even more. 

''Don't laugh of it! You're encouraging him to do it again.'' Jade whined before she rolled her eyes. ''You are all idiots, I swear.''

''Wilkins was a tosser. Right, Prongs? Birdy?'' Sirius asked for his mates opinion, turning to Draco and James, before he looked at Remus. ''Even Moony thought he was.''

''I never said anything of the sort.'' Remus defended himself, shaking his head. 

Draco squinted at Sirius. Had he said /Birdy/, while looking at him? Clearly Prongs had been James, Moony was Remus, and he was Birdy?! No way.

That sounded awful, and he absolutely refused to be called that way. 

Jade growled in annoyance. ''If you excuse me, I will be going back to class. Lily is waiting for me.''

''She did not want to look after Birdy?'' Sirius inquired. 

So Draco was Birdy. He winced on the bed, obviously disgusted. Who in their right mind who want to be named Birdy?

''She concluded that it must have been either of you two's doing.'' Jade glared at them, before turning to Remus. ''Are you coming?''

''I don't have Ancient Runes this year, sorry.'' he said with an apolegetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jade nodded. ''I'll see you later.'' she said before she left, Remus turning around to face his friends.

''She'll never agree to go to the dance with you, Padfoot.'' James laughed.  
Peter wrinkled his nose. ''You were going to ask her?''

''Why yes, wormtail. Believe it or not, she's a lady too.'' 

Draco snickered. ''That's rich, coming from you.''

''What are we talking about?'' Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

''Ah! My dear Moony, you have missed the news of this morning, because you were at this rather uneventful and boring class.'' Sirius declared as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. ''Nice ladies have come to us to discuss about their project in Muggles Studies - a homecoming dance. Wicked, is it not?'' 

''Let me guess, Prongs, you'll ask Lily.'' Remus said with an amused smile. ''Very predictable.''

''It is a Muggle event, Moony. She'll love it. It's the perfect setting.'' James professed.

And it was then that Draco finally clicked. Lily was Evans, the Gryffindor James couldn't stop talking about. 

Lily was Scarhead's mother.

He couldn't believe it.

''And you're telling me you want to take Jade?'' Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. 

''For her own good, obviously. Sodding Branson wants to invite her.'' Sirius explained.

Remus shook his head in disappointment. ''She'll never say yes, under any circumstances. Especially if you're trying to stop her from going with someone else. See what that did this summer.''

''But we ought to stop her, Moony.'' James intervened. ''The chaos this would make! Imagine if she likes Branson. Imagine if we have to spend time with him because of her! Our reputation, as well as our lives, would be ruined. Can you think of how annoying every day of the year would be, to sit beside him and have to hear him ramble about... whatever he talks about.''

Remus squinted. 

Peter made a gagging sound. ''I do agree with Prongs.''

Sirius rolled his eyes. ''You always agree with Prongs. Yet, it was my idea.''

Remus sighed in exasperation. ''She is already terribly mad at you. This will make it worse.''

''I agree.'' James nodded. ''At this rate Jade will be nothing but a shadow to us if this avoidance of hers continues. Remus, you should ask her.''

''What?!'' Remus and Sirius exclaimed in unison, visibly disagreeing with James' opinion.

''I agree with Prongs!'' Peter quickly argued, making Remus roll his eyes and Sirius glare at him.

''Sod off, Wormtail.'' he hissed before he turned to his best mate. ''Remus, really? No, no, no. It was I's idea. I am taking her. Besides, as you so eagerly pointed out, I have to regain her friendship, lost over a mere tosser. Great opportunity to do so.''

''I vote Moony.'' James declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

''I don't.'' Remus immediately replied.

''I do.'' Peter retorted. 

''I vote myself.'' Sirius squinted, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring James' expression.

''Then I suppose Birdy will decide and get the final vote.'' James said, turning to Draco.

Only to realize the bed was empty. The four of them frowned as they looked around, James asking 'Where did he go?' more than once.

He had left. Of course he had. In the middle of their nonsense Draco had taken the opportunity to escape to Ancient Runes class, knowing the class couldn't possibly bring him more headaches than those four did. Besides, he needed to talk to Jade. Needed to know more about himself, rather. If she truly was his sister, she wouldn't trick him. He could already see himself pretend he had taken a bad, bad memory potion and ask either James or Sirius, and they would lead him to believe Merlin knows what.

He wouldn't take that chance.

He sat beside Jade, the blonde ultimately noticing him. 

''What are you doing here?'' Jade whispered, concerned.

''I found out what's wrong with me.'' He began, taking a deep breath. “I was working on a memory potion.” He said, knowing well that during his last year, he had to do so. “You know, to prepare for Advanced Potions.”

She frowned. “Why did you not tell me this earlier? We could have worked on it together! They are part of the curriculum!”

Bingo, she believed him.

“I have to do some things for myself sometimes, you know.” He retorted. After all, in her mind, he was her brother. Since they were in the same year, he assumed they were twins. The thought of it almost made him frown, but it was true. If they were related that much, she probably was quite a big part of his life.

It felt weird to even think about it. Draco and Jade had hated each other for all their Hogwarts years, and basically all their lives, until they were stuck together in the same misery and a common enemy. 

Voldemort.

“Right, right. Go on.” 

“There was a problem. I turned it counterclockwise. It exploded yesterday and this morning when I woke up, I couldn’t remember a thing. Of course, it’s coming back slowly, but…” he lied, knowing those would be the effects of the memory potion. “If I asked Padfoot or Prongs, you know they’d made me believe I was a woman when I was born, and probably dated Peter. So, you need to tell me everything that happened.”

“What do you mean, everything that happened? Did you forget everything? Everything?” she insisted.

“I meant everything from last summer, for Merlin’s sake! I did not forget my whole life. How rubbish.” He lied.

He had no recollection of anything that could have happened in this timeline.

“You did say everything.” 

“Alright, alright. Whatever. Fill me in. As absurd as it might sound, I had no idea Prongs was infatuated with Evans.” 

Jade gasped. “That’s how bad the potion was?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. There some details here and there that I forgot. For instance…why did Prongs call me birdy?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He hoped not to sound like if he had asked who she was, however considering the way she looked at him, his question had much more importance than he first thought.

“You don’t remember why your name is Birdy?!” she exclaimed in shock.

“Mister and Miss Anderson, is there anything you wish to share with the class?” Professor Babbling snapped, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“Not at all, Professor.” Draco immediately replied, recoiling in his seat. 

It sound like he wasn’t going to have an answer after all.  
/-/

“Where did you go, mate?” James asked the moment he sat beside Draco at the Gryffindor Table for lunch, whom cursed under his breath. He wasn’t even given a minute with Jade to at least understand what was going on. She had stayed behind in class with Lily to discuss about the project Professor Babbling had talked about, while Draco had escaped to the Great Hall. Consdering he had not eaten a thing since he was here, he was dying of hunger. 

That might explain the headaches, other than the fact that he travelled two decades in the past. 

“Ancient Runes. You idiots were giving me a headache.” Draco grumbled. 

“Things had to be settled! Speaking of which, Birdy (Draco cringed at the word), we need your vote on a very important decision regarding Goldpaw’s future.” James said as Sirius sat in front of them, followed by Remus and Peter, who obviously sat beside James.

Who was Goldpaw?

“Whatever it is, make it quick.” Draco muttered before he served himself some chicken. “I need to eat.” 

“Eat away, my friend! You can answer your vote with a simple gesture.” Padfoot explained. 

“Alright. As Remus pointed out, there is no chance that Jade agrees to going to the dance with our friend here, Sirius. I thus suggested that Remus invites her, so she doesn’t make the mistake of going with Branson. That would be the end of our reputation, I assure you.” James insisted, clearly taking this seriously. “You out of all of us should know that.”

“Why?” Draco frowned, before taking a bite.

“Because he went out with Marlene the moment you two ended.” Sirius snorted. “Don’t tell me you already forgot.”

Who was Marlene?

“The tosser is a snake. He went after Marlene, Evans, and now he wants Jade? We shan’t let this happen. Considering our votes are two to two, you get to decide.” James explained.

“May I point out that I wish to be no part of this?” Remus sighed. “When Jade learns-“

“If she learns.” Sirius corrected.

“She will learn, she always does. And when she does, I want to part in this. You should leave her alone.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Does this mean you forfeit your vote?” 

“Oh bloody hell, Prongs. Moony doesn’t want to go with her, probably because he has someone else in my mind, not that I know of, but considering Remus’ high judgement I presume she is a fine lady, thus, it would be rather cruel to force him to take our lady friend, would it be not? I volunteered for this task. I shall do it. Case closed.” Sirius said, pouring himself pumpkin juice. 

James turned to Remus. “Is this true?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “There’s no one else, for Merlin’s sake. I just don’t want to be a part of this. Let Sirius do it, and he’ll deal with the consequences.”

“Which will be nonexistent, but yes, I shall.” Sirius nodded.

“I agree with Moony.” Draco said. “I don’t want to be a part of this either.”

“Don’t you see what is at stake, here? It’s your own sister we are talking about! We ought to protect her innocence from Branson’s filthy mind.” James insisted. “You know what he does. He’ll hurt her! And us, because we’ll have to tolerate his presence.”

Draco sighed. “Fine, whatever. Padfoot, you ask her. Now, can we eat? I’m going to vomit flowers and rainbows if we keep talking about this stupid dance.” 

James and Sirius nodded. “Case closed.” 

“About damn time.” 

***

Jade arrived alone to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and sat beside Draco. She started pouring herself pumpkin juice when she noticed James’ stare, making her ultimately squint as she looked at him.

“She said she wasn’t hungry and she had to go see Professor Slughorn before Potions class this afternoon.” Jade declared, serving herself her lunch.

James grinned. “I knew us Marauders could do telepathic transmission of messages.” 

Jade snorted. “Rather, I know all you ask me about since this summer is anything Lily related.” 

“Speaking of Evans, does she know about the homecoming dance?” Prongs asked, taking a bite of his meal.

“About the what?” Jade spoke, narrowing her eyebrows. 

“And here we go again.” Draco grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Muggle Studies in 6th year are doing a project. Homecoming dance, apparently Muggles in America are rather interested by this concept.” Remus explained.

Jade seemed rather unimpressed before she started eating, clearly in a hurry. She did arrive quite late to lunch, after all. She shook her head as a response, before she carried on eating.

“Is that a no?” James inquired.

Jade finished her bite. “Can’t you get my telepathic transmission message, Prongs?” she snickered.

“I’m guessing Evans had no time to waste talking about the dance.” Draco scoffed. 

“I doubt that she’d even want to go.” Jade admitted.

“Such negativity!” James huffed. “Since it is a Muggle event, I am sure that Evans will appreciate that I pay attention to those details and that I invite her.”

“Speaking of the dance, Jadey, fancy accompanying me?” Sirius asked, the rest of the group remaining silent as they awaited Jade’s answer.

Except, she didn’t answer. Rather, she almost choked on the bite she was eating, only to swallow it just in time before coughing uncontrollably. Draco even had to rub her back to help her, staring at her face to see if it would become blue.

She cleared her throat before taking a sip of pumpkin juice, the blonde blinking once or twice before she seemed more stable, the coughs having now stopped. 

“I see your pranks have lower standards now, Padfoot.” She said before she rolled her eyes and packed her things. “I will see you all in class, unless one of you decides to skip.” She finished before she left, making the five of them stare at her before James bursted into laughter, followed by Draco and Peter. 

Sirius, on the other hand, was frowning deeply, very unhappy with how this went down.

“She didn’t even take you seriously!” James laughed. “Oh, that was marvelous to see, was it not?”

“Absolutely. This was the only good outcome of this whole dance stupidity. Better luck next time, Padfoot.” Draco said.

Remus put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “At least she didn’t get mad.”

“Oh sod off, all of you. It will work. I simply need to be more…persuasive. And I don’t know what you are laughing ‘bout. If she says no to me, she might get to go with Branson.” 

Both Draco and James stopped laughing. Peter did not, until James glared at him to stop laughing, which he did at last. 

“He does make a good point.” James declared, narrowing his eyebrows. “Get your act together, Padfoot!” 

Sirius smirked. “When have I not succeeded?” 

***

Professor Slughorn smiled as he looked at his students, proud to see many of them. In fact, he was especially content to see his favorite student, Lily, in his class once more. Not that he ever doubted her.

“This year, you will have to brew Potions you may have unheard of.” He declared as he walked around the castle. “Potions will be harder to brew, will have distinctive details, and important steps to not miss. Some of you will go through the class like a breeze..” he began, smiling as he looked at Lily. “But some of you will have to work much harder.” He finished, narrowing his eyebrows at Sirius and James. “Remember, you’re N.E.W.Ts are coming soon. We will being by brewing Polyjuice Potion, considering the one-month span it takes to brew it. Meanwhile, we will also concot a cure for Boils, as well as a Volubilis Potion. After the first month is over, we will move on to more advanced potions. You may pair up now.” He dismissed them, walking towards his desk.

Lily and Jade engaged a knowing look – they had already said that whenever there would be a project, they would pair up. That was rather new, and quite frankly, it was disrupting the dynamic of the Marauders. They were six. Which meant, whenever there would be a project needed two of them to pair up together, it would always work. But now that Jade was not going to pair with them, it changed everything.  
Remus paired up with Draco, simply because he knew that if he were to pair up with Peter, he would most likely fail the class. It was only through Slughorn’s kindness that most of his friends had been admitted into this class, after all. Had it been any other professor who was more severe, Peter surely wouldn’t have made it. 

Peter didn’t seem that offended, being that he got to be paired with Marlene, a fellow Gryffindor. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, but also knew he wouldn’t act on it, because of Draco.

Not that Draco would even mind anymore. After all, he didn’t even recall who Marlene was.

The classroom was divided and most of them started to read the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. 

“I’ll go get the knotgrass and the boomsland skin.” Jade said to Lily, whom nodded, before the blonde walked to the ingredients cabinet, ignoring the fact that Sirius was already there.

He watched her from the corner of his eye before a smirk curved his lips, the Marauder turning to face her. “Jade.” He said, tilting his head to the side. “Why don’t you pair up with me for the year? If I’m with Prongs, we’ll end up exploding something, you know it.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. “Why would I do that? I already told Lily I would be her partner. Besides, I’m still mad at you.”

“Oh come on, Jadey. Do it for Prongs. Think about how thrilled he’d be to partner with Evans.” Sirius suggested. 

She narrowed her eyes. “She would hate me for this.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, is Evans more important than Prongs now?!” 

Jade sighed. “Fine.” She unfolded her arms. “But I’m telling her you absolutely needed my help and begged for it!”

Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Don’t make me out to be so desperate.” 

She smirked in response. “Do it for Prongs.” She said before she walked to James, handing to him the knotgrass and the boomsland skin. “I’m partner with Sirius now. His idea, so you’d be with Lily. Now go. And tell her that I am with Sirius because he needed my help and I so kindly decided to help him, because he is a desperate case.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Padfoot said he was a desperate case? Don’t start inventing things, woman.”  
“Do you want to work with Lily or not?” Jade mirrored his expression. 

“Oh, I will work with Evans. You resigned your right to work with her the moment you came to me.” He said with a proud smirk.

“A thank you would suffice.” Jade replied, shaking her head with an amused smile. 

“I’ll thank Padfoot with immense gratitude.” Prongs replied before he took off to meet Evans at her Potions station.

The red-head narrowed her eyebrows as she saw James coming towards her, especially when he came to give her the knotgrass and the skin. 

Even more so when he sat on the stool beside her.

“What are you doing?” 

“Why, Evans. I’m bringing you knotgrass and boomsland skin for our polyjuice potion.” James stated proudly.

She frowned deeply before she searched for Jade in the room, seeing she was working on the same cauldron as Sirius in the corner of the room. She shot a glare at James, not content one bit. 

“What have you told her?” 

“Nothing at all. As a matter of fact, she came to me to offer me this opportunity. She mentioned Sirius needs help with Potions this year and is a desperate case. An excuse, if you ask me.” 

“An excuse for you to partner with me.” She squinted. She clearly did not seem to believe him. 

He shook his head. “Oh, absolutely not. An excuse for Sirius and Jade to stop their childish bickering, I bet.” 

“Whatever, Potter.” She rolled her eyes. “If you ruin any of my Potions, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Are we clear?” she warned him with a glare. “I’m not letting you ruin my N.E.W.T. in Potions.”

“Oh, Evans, nothing would hurt me more than purposely prank your cauldrons, or put dead rats in them…” he interrupted himself the moment she looked like she was going to shove the boomsland skin down his throat. “You have my word, I will do no such thing. I will even prepare myself before class, and impress you with my knowledge of Potions.”

She didn’t seem to believe him, yet again. But she sighed and finally relaxed. “If you do anything…”

“I promise I won’t, Evans.” 

“Fine.” 

***

The day finally unfolded. The Marauders met in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner, doing their usual activities. Draco had went through his first day in the past without anyone noticing he was out of place. He knew he had to talk to Jade, being that their discussion in Ancient Runes didn’t conclude. But his ‘sister’ was nowhere to be found. The blonde waited, staring at the door for when she would come in.

Only, he wasn’t the only one waiting for her arrival. Thus, as she finally entered the Common Room – probably from the library, Draco thought – he stood up, only to realize Padfoot had already cornered her the moment she entered. 

“Coming from the library, I suppose?” Sirius inquired, walking with her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. “Yes, why?”

“Can’t a friend ask about your whereabouts?” he sighed. “Fine, fine, you’re still mad at me. I apologize. Not because I drove Wilkins away from you, that I could never apologize for, he was a tosser, a wanker even, you deserve much better than him. I, however, apologize that it hurt you in the process.” 

She remained silent for a moment before a shade of a smile curved her lips. “Alright. I forgive you. But don’t ever do that again. If he was so bad, I would have discovered it the first date, you know? It’s not like I would have let anything happen. I can take care of myself.” 

“Of course, of course. Can’t promise I won’t do it again, I can’t help it. Can’t let tossers around sunshiny Jadey, it ain’t right.” 

She snorted. “Sunshiny Jadey?” she repeated his words, shaking her head. Sometimes she wasn’t sure how she would stay mad at him for that long. Then again, Sirius always seemed to have a way to infuriate her again, these days. “What do you need, Sirius?” she then asked, knowing that if he was playing the nice card instead of teasing her, there must be a reason. 

He narrowed his eyebrows. Why must she always think he was about to request something? Of course, of course, he had the tendency of asking her for her answers to homework most likely every other day, but the way she said it almost made him sound like he was nagging her.

Which, of course, he wasn’t. 

“Me? Nothing.” He shrugged. “I, however, have a proposal. The dance.” He began.

“What about it?” 

“Will you go with me?” 

She frowned. “Are you pranking me again? This is not funny.” 

“By Merlin! I wasn’t pranking you. Do I always prank you? I do not. I was not. You know, sometimes, I’m serious.” He retorted, somewhat offended. 

“Are you doing this because you feel bad? Because of what you said to Wilkins? Let me guess, now the whole school knows and nobody would ask me to the dance, and you feel bad, and now you’re asking me. Great. Well, the answer is no.” she snapped, turning around to leave.

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. “Will you stop with those accusations? I’m not doing this out of guilt. I, Sirius Black, do not do anything out of guilt. I asked you because you’ve been mad at me almost all summer because of this Wilkins and I thought this would fix it. Come on, Jade, you’re one of m’boys, you-“

He stopped himself at once. 

“One of your boys.” She nodded. “Yeah.” She snapped, her eyes telling him she was hurt by his words. 

“Jade-“

“I appreciate your offer, Sirius, but I’ll pass. If you don’t mind, I’ll go with someone who sees me a girl.” 

“Jade...” he began, sighing, but she was already gone to her dormitory, leaving Sirius with nothing but himself, and bitterness at the back of his throat. He walked towards the red couch and sat back on it, grumbling something inaudible for the rest of the group.

“She said no again?” Remus asked, looking up from the parchment he was scribbling in.

“I don’t know what happened to Jadey. She was all sunshiny and always with us, enjoying our pranks and finding them amusing but now all she does is being grim and care about Evans and homework.” Sirius wrinkled his nose. 

“She has N.E.W.Ts to prepare for.” Remus replied.

“Padfoot is right. Something happened.” James agreed. “Not just the N.E.W.Ts.”

Of course something happened, Draco thought. The Jade they knew had not lived horrors like the Jade he knew. They Jade from 1960 had not been through war. She did not have to see her friends in danger every moment of the day. She did not have to go on a horcrux hunt to kill Voldemort. She did not get to be kidnapped and tortured every day for months. 

And Draco knew that even if Jade didn’t remember what happened in the life he remembered, he knew that it was still in her. In her unconscious, perhaps. But it was there. The horrors she lived were there. Perhaps it was worse not to remember, because it only left the awful feeling behind with no explanation.

“I’ll talk to her.” Draco suggested.

He didn’t know if he was going to tell her the truth. But he was going to do something.


	4. At last

Draco did not sleep all night. He went to the restricted area of the library – with the help of Padfoot and Prongs, who knew how to fool Flinch – and remained there the entire night. The two had left when they were bored of being the library (approximately twenty minutes after they had set foot in the room), leaving Draco to himself.

He researched time travelling and different outcomes of doing such. Of course, it was not a regular subject taught in classes. Playing with time was an important offense, and unless you had a very good reason for doing so, you could be severely punished. Of course, it wasn’t like Draco had done this on purpose – if anything, Jade had been the one to activate the watch without knowing -, but he knew well that if he changed anything in the past, it would change the future substantially.

Of course, things were different than normal time-travelling. From what Draco gathered, he was _a part of the past._  

He still couldn’t grasp how this happened. 

He searched through the whole restricted section before he finally found one book that would help him.

_The Effects of Time Travelling_ , a Collection from _Frylia Talbot_  

It was 10 bloody books! He sighed, knowing that this would be a long night. He skimmed through the first book, realizing that this only covered time travelling used with a time-turner that could not go back more than a few days. Decidedly, this was not what he was looking for. 

The second book covered time-travelling up to a few weeks. Again, not what he was looking for.

It was only at the last book, which covered decades and centuries, that he knew he was going to find answers to his questions. The first chapter talked about why someone should not play with time this way. Of course. It wasn’t like Draco wanted to be here. What if he never came back? He hoped the bloody book would know what to do.

It unfortunately didn’t. 

Rather, it explained in great detail the different possible outcomes of time travelling.

**_The Rememberer_ **

_The rememberer is the one who will be able to remember both the past and the future. He, or she, will be able to discern which memories, comes from the past, and which comes from the future._

Draco stopped right there. It wasn’t his case, nor was it Jade’s. 

**_The Prostemitos_ **  
****

_The prostemitos is the one who is only able to remember the future, but had a significant impact in the past. Fortunately for the prostemitos, he or she will be able to remember the past through the ingestion of the Draught of Prostemitos, a Potion concocted to remember vivid memories. To find further information on how to prepare the potion, please refer to page 283._

_Reasons for which the prostemitos does not remember the past are unknown to this day, since this occurrence is the one that happens the least._  

_Great_ , Draco thought.

_On the other hand, a common reaction to the time travelling, is what the Praeteritum experiences._

**_The Praeteritum_ **

_The praeteritum is the one who is only able to remember the past, but has no recollection of the future._

_Jade,_ Draco thought, before he read further. 

_Unfortunately, the praeteritum will not be able to remember the future with a potion like the prostemitos can. Only a strong event could trigger the memories back, that is, if they can be triggered. A common reason for why this happens is the occurence of very traumatic memories. The wizard or the witch does unconciously remember her future life, but is terribly afraid of reliving the horrors, of, well the future, as opposed as the horrors of the past. Thus, the praeteritum will feel a sense of awfulness, simply because emotions from the future and feelings, cannot be erased. Memories can be stored away, but emotions cannot. Emotional outburts, confusion, and irritability are common outcomes._

Now that explained Jade. 

Goddamnit. He would have to trigger those memories, but how? Clearly, his presence didn’t really trigger anything. He couldn’t blame Jade for fearing to relive the horrors of the future, the ones she had to live already. He figured that only the need to remember would summon those memories, or perhaps even when her courage would be strong enough to do so.

He sighed and closed the book before taking it with him, heading back to the Gryffindor tower, knowing well that a long day was ahead of him.

* * *

Draco barely slept, again. Perhaps this was a side effect of time travelling, he’d have to read more to find out. It had to be around 5 in the morning when he woke up that morning and headed downstairs in the common room, thinking he'd be alone. Clutching the book to his chest when he heard a voice, he remained hidden as he extended his head, seeing that Evans was awake, reciting what seemed to be ingredients of a potion.

Potter’s mother was certainly dedicated. It almost reminded him of Granger.

Evans grumbled in the middle of the list and then nearly stomped her foot. “This isn’t going to work,” she said after enumerating a few ingredients; ones that Draco remembered were essential to the Amortentia potion.

“You’re making a love potion?” Draco found himself saying as he walked inside the room, Evans getting heavily startled.

“Merlin, Draco, you scared the hell out of me,” she sighed in relief as she looked at him. “And no, I am not. I’m trying to find what would be the perfect ingredients to create a potion designed to repel the love potion before it is even ingested.”

“Why?”

“In case Potter decides to slip amortentia in my pumpkin juice in the morning,” she mumbled.

Draco burst out laughing. “Oh, I don’t think he would ever do that.”

“He tried nearly everything else!”

“Evans, he respects you far too much to do such a thing. He wants to earn your affection, clearly. He’s a bit desperate, but not to the point of making a love potion,” Draco scoffed as he sat down. he had no idea where his urge to defend Potter’s father came from, but apparently unknown memories from the past were the drive behind this sudden need to defend his friend.

Lily sighed as she sat down too. “Good to know,” she said before she quirked a brow, seeing the book Draco was holding. “You’re interested in time travelling? That's highly dangerous, you know.”

“It’s for a class,” Draco immediately responded.

Lily squinted. “What class?”

Shit. 

“Technically not a class. Private lessons with Dumbledore,” he replied; he may as well use the damn Headmaster to explain all of this. It was his fault, after all.

“Why are you getting private lessons with Professor Dumbledore on time travelling?” Lily inquired, narrowing her eyebrows.

“I don’t believe this is any of your business, Evans,” Draco replied, mirroring her expression.

“I see,” she replied before she grabbed her bag to head back to the dormitory. “Also, did you notice something different with Jade?” 

Ah, so she did, too. Draco wasn’t surprised, Lily Evans seemed rather observant.

“Not particularly, why?”

“She seems on edge since the past few days. And she has these nightmares; she often screams in the middle of the night but never remembers why the next day. I reckon this never happened with her before. She screamed ‘Harry’ in her sleep tonight, but I know no one of that name. Do you?” She asked as she turned to look at Draco.

He gulped. Potter. She wasn’t having nightmares, she was having flashbacks, and not good ones at that, apparently. “No idea who that bloke is,” He replied with a shrug.

“Hm,” Lily replied, unconvinced. “Good luck with your studies, I’ll be going back to bed.”

Draco barely mumbled something in return. He was lost in thought; no wonder Jade wasn’t feeling good during the day, she was reliving the horrors of her past, or rather, future, during her sleep without being able to actually access those memories. He hated to say it, but he would much rather be in the dark about the past than be going through what she was experiencing.

He had no idea how, but he would attempt hard to help her.

She was his sister, after all.

His twin sister.

He nearly grimaced at the thought. Jade Lily Weasley, his previous nemesis; now his twin sister.

He snorted. What a turn of events.

* * *

A week had passed. Draco had spent most of his time reading Talbot’s book, preparing the potion behind closed doors in the Room of Requirement. It would be ready by the end of the following week, or so it said. Draco could not wait to regain memories for the past; he was getting headaches from not understanding half of the things his friends were saying. Honestly, it was a though they spoke an entirely different language.

Jade was still on edge, but according to Lily, the nightmares were subsiding. She still had them, only, less often than usual; sometimes her nightmares were replaced by nicer dreams. Draco expected this had to be nicer memories. Nonetheless, she never truly remembered any of them. 

Draco was at lost completely on how to bring Jade’s memories back. The more he read, the more difficult it seemed for him to find a way. If he was correct, Potter should be able to it, but it wasn’t like he was here. Perhaps he would never even be. The space-time continuum had been affected greatly by this. Then again, the watch seemed to have been pre-programmed to bring them back to this specific time.

Why?

Draco could not understand.

“I think I’ve impressed Evans with my potions skills today,” James said with a bright grin as he sat himself beside Draco on the red velvet couch of the gryffindor common room. 

“Not likely, mate,” Sirius replied with a mischievous smile as he too, sat himself beside Draco, lifting his feet and resting them on the coffee table ahead of them. 

“So, what you been up to, Birdy? Barely seen you this week,” James pointed out as he tried peeking into Draco’s notes before Draco slammed the notebook closed and stood up.

“Studying. Which I will go do in the library since I have no interest in hearing about Evans,” he said as he nearly rolled his eyes; he was clearly getting more and more cranky. A side effect of not sleeping, actually. 

“Since when do you study this much? You’re starting to sound like Remus,” Sirius pointed out with a raised brow.

“Since I want to have O’s in all of my N.E.W.T.s. I decided to become an Auror,” Draco simply said.

Sirius frowned. “You need to have O’s in everything to become an Auror?”

James snorted. “Of course not. E’s are good too. You’re starting to sound like Evans, Birdy!”

“Beware, if you become too much like her, Prongs will start falling for you!” Sirius began laughing before being punched in the shoulder by James. 

Draco scoffed. “Thankfully I don’t have Evans’ perfect hair, so I doubt it will happen. I’ll catch you all later at the dinner,” Draco replied before he headed to the library.

He wasn’t surprised to find none other than Evans sitting at one of the tables, probably perfecting her Potions homework. Honestly, the resemblance between her and Hermione’s personalities was striking. He walked past her and tried to find a table further in the library when he heard sobs, making him frown. 

Who on Earth was sobbing in the middle of the library? Pathetic. He wrinkled his nose and then peeked at who it was, only to find out that it was Jade. With her arms wrapped around herself, and she was in the middle of an empty alley, sobbing and sniffling, before she moved a hand through her blonde hair and attempted to calm herself down.

She ultimately turned around and faced Draco. She cried even more. 

“Who did this?” He asked instantly; thinking someone had to be the cause of Jade’s sadness.

“No one,” she replied in between two heavy sobs. “Draco, I— I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said as she took a deep breath, her breathing completely ragged. “I don’t know what happened. Everything just feels so different. I feel out of place, I feel confused, I wake up screaming and sweating without knowing what I had dreamed about. I keep scratching my arm and I don’t know why, I feel like I’m losing it—“ 

“What do you mean, you’re scratching your arm?” Draco asked as Jade slowly unrolled her sleeve to show him deep nail marks in her skin; even traces of blood.

It was the place where her dark mark would have been. 

She was trying to claw her dark mark away. It may not be physically there, but she remembered it, somewhere in that brain of hers. 

She sniffled. “I…I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

_You don’t remember your life, that’s what,_ Draco thought with a sigh. 

He approached her and rolled her sleeve back down. “You’re not losing it,” he assured her. He wasn’t all that good at comforting people, he knew not how to do it, in fact he had never really seen Jade like this, not even in the Malfoy Manor when she was constantly tortured and her mind was being wrecked. He now realized how much she had truly suffering, and how she had really hid it from him. But here, she was his brother; and she definitely trusted him with this. 

He was seeing yet another side of her, really.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, one she clearly needed. He tensed at first at the contact, but slowly wrapped his arms around hers as he felt her warm tears go down on his neck. 

He was going to try something.

“Does the name Harry mean anything to you?” He asked.

She pulled away, confused, as she looked up at him. 

“No? Why should it? Lily also asked about that name. Who is he?” She asked, confused. However, he noticed that she had stopped crying at the mention of his name. This was the start of something.

_Only the man you love and you were about to marry,_ Draco thought, but replied with; “You tell me. Lily says you’ve been saying his name in your sleep.”

She crossed her arms over his chest. “Lily told you that?” 

“She is worried about you.”

She sighed. “I know. But it doesn’t even make sense. I don’t know anyone named Harry.”

Looks like the name wasn’t going to make her remember. Neither did seeing his carbon copy, James. Okay, so there was a lot of differences, small ones, but all in all, they really did look the same. Very different personalities, however. That was for sure. 

It was astonishing for Draco to see how Jade Lily Weasley, out of all people, could have been able to forget Harry Potter. Granted, it was a side effect of the time travel, and the fact that Dumbledore had meddled with their lives, but still.

She spoke again. “I’ve been trying to find ways to remember my dreams, but nothing. I tried so many things, but it doesn’t work. I wake up in the morning feeling so much…dread. Like I’ve been tortured through the night,” she explained. “One morning, my left hand hurt so much, it was awful.”

_Must be the time Umbridge tortured her,_ Draco thought. “Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” Draco asked.

“I thought it would go away. But it doesn’t,” she replied. “Some mornings I wake up and I feel like I’m missing someone. But I don’t know who, or what. Not knowing what is happening to me is driving me mad. I’ve been barely working on any parchments due, all I’ve been doing is trying to find a explanation in here, but…nothing.”

Draco had been about to speak when another voice made itself known behind him; Sirius. He probably had followed Draco to the library. Merlin knows why, this wasn’t a place Sirius ever was in. 

“Birdy! Goldpaw! There you are, I was—“ he began, only, then took a moment to look at Jade, seeing by the wet tears on her cheeks and the empty look in her blue eyes that she had been crying. 

His gaze shifted to Draco instantly, his gaze quickly turning into a glare. “What did you say to her?!” He asked angrily, becoming clearly overprotective. 

Draco easily returned the glare. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“He didn’t say anything!” Jade responded with a exhausted sigh as she then took a deep breath. “Just drop it, Sirius,” she said before she wiped her tears. “What did you want?”

The Quidditch pitch is empty at the moment, Prongs and I wondered if you wanted to join us for a small Quidditch match? Us two against the Anderson twins!” He said with a cheered smile before he then wrapped an arm around Jade. “C’mon Goldpaw, it’ll cheer you up.”

She smiled a little. “Quidditch does cheer me up. Especially when you fall off your broom.”

Sirius shook her a little and pulled her closer. “Now that’s the spirit.”

Draco knew he had to work on the potion, but he could do that later. He could use the fresh air, really. “Alright, alright. Off to Quidditch we go,” he said, to which he received gleeful cheers from both Jade and Sirius. 

He figured this wouldn’t hurt.

And he had been right. Jade and him had won the game, only because Jade was much better than Sirius. James was obviously the best out of the four of them, but Draco was good too. Sirius, however, couldn’t keep up with Jade’s speed or skill. At any rate, Draco was slowly realizing that Jade and Sirius seemed to be getting far more along now than a week before. He probably had been too busy realizing it; not that he had even been paying attention. Most of what he did was trying to figure out how to remember. 

Interestingly, he didn’t even try and attempt to find a way home.

He smiled as he looked at Sirius messing with Jade’s hair, and James wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders as he cheered.

This was his home now. 

* * *

Another week had passed, and Draco was ready. He added the final ingredient, belladonne, and the mixture turned from bright red to blue. He turned it counter-clockwise three times, and let it rest for 10 minutes before he poured himself a drink from the potion.

He sighed as he looked at the glass. “You better work,” he whispered before he brought the mixture to his lips. It tasted awful, potentially the worst thing he ever tasted.

He downed the drink and then felt nauseous. He was starting to see the room as completely blurry. Then, the room moved. He could barely keep his footing, and soon enough fell on the floor of the potions class. It was in the middle of the night, and unfortunately, no one was there to help him. 

He was paralyzed to the ground, as images flashed through his eyes. His first year at Hogwarts. He saw how he was sorted in Gryffindor and everyone cheered. He saw how he succeeded. He saw how years went by and he was happy. He saw how they created the Marauders’ Map. He saw how they turned into Animagi. He saw his first kiss with Marlene McKinnon. He saw their break-up. He saw the best Quidditch match he had ever seen, one won by Gryffindor thanks to James. He saw the magical summers he spent home, living next to the Potter’s. 

He remembered. He remembered _everything._


End file.
